The Drink
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: Duo Maxwell has brought home a new gift for the pilots...but none of them know it yet...that is...A McDonalds drink! And there gift is...REVENGE!


Okay….Unguided Angel you *know* why I'm doing this. *breath* I'd better get some reviews out of this…ah but If I don't it was worth it…Mikey thinks it's funny at least. We are getting on. P.S. Brain Freeze ™ HURTS!  
  
'The Drink' by CrimsonShinigami – if you like go read 'The Meal' by Unguided Angel  
  
Duo sipped cunningly on the large white bucker of drink. Inscribed on it's surface by a corporate printer were the words 'Coca-Cola' and a rather large, yellow M.  
  
It was no surprise that Duo had been to McDonalds for lunch. The meal had been easy enough to eat, but the drink was proving too much for the young pilot.  
  
He held it up to the light but he was still only half way down. It had been ten minutes…did it like – fill up again every time he took a sip. This was impossible.  
  
The dark-haired boy groaned and then slinked over to the couch, sipping again at the ice cold liquid.  
  
Oh God…that hit hard…  
  
He winced and sank down on the couch; the faint music emanating from his room where he hadn't turned it off caused a deep pain in the centre of his head.  
  
A head-ache; Duo realised. Brilliant – that was just what he needed.  
  
Another long sip was taken. The drink eased down his throat leaving a cold trail behind it. He held still. No pain this time – and then it drove straight back up into his head and made him cry out in pain.  
  
This cry called the attention of the other pilots. Well…Quatre and Wufei.  
  
The two pilots entered the room to see a braided one, curled up on the floor and clawing for his beanbag.  
  
Wufei couldn't contain his laughter and Quatre was hiding it quite well but his eyes were shining with laughter.  
  
Quatre knelt down and placed a hand on Duo's head. 'What's wrong, Du-kun?' He asked, his tone was gentle and soft.  
  
Wufei however was going to enjoy this. He smirked and darted into Duo's room, pulling out his stereo. The sound ceased and Duo groaned his thank you. However the awful sound was restarted in the main room.  
  
The black haired man grinned and switched it until he found a nice violent, painful noise with a lot of bass.  
  
He laughed evily as Duo cringed and struggled in pain. He'd never appreciated Duo's nasty, noisy music…but now was definitely the time to get a taste for it. The laughter rose somewhat more as Heero moved into the room quietly and noticed what was happening.  
  
An unmistakable smile teased over the edges of his lips and Duo winced away from it. Heero immediately opened up his laptop and took it closer to Duo sitting above him and typing furiously on it which also made Duo whimper.  
  
They were having such fun that Quatre himself had also joined in. He wielded the McDonalds drink, coming closer and closer to Duo holding it before him. 'It's going to kill you Duo…' he giggled.  
  
At that moment Trowa walked in. He always wondered what got into the rest of the pilots minds. It was quite late and they were making an inadequate racket. Not that he'd been asleep...but it wouldn't stop him complaining about it.  
  
Trowa looked over the scene before him through his one capable eye. He was sure at this rate he'd go short sighted in the other. Oh well…  
  
He moves quietly through the others as they talked loudly about the shaking Shinigami.  
  
He talked a lot but did he deserve this…maybe…  
  
Trowa shook his head and walked past them into the kitchen, finding two paracetamol and a glass of water and taking them to Duo.  
  
A shout of protest rang up about the room. Quatre clung to Trowa and tried to tug him back. Wufei turned up the music and Heero stood swiftly and went protectivelt to stand in front of Duo.  
  
'Not yet…' said the Zero pilot. His smile was obvious now – and it looked devious – perhaps partly insane.  
  
Trowa sighed. 'No way…this has gone too far…look at him.'  
  
And Duo was indeed in pain. He was curled up and quivering about his beanbag. The boy was trying desperately to crawl out of the way and Trowa sat down and handed him the paracetamol as Quatre and Heero got out of his way.  
  
'You have twenty minutes to inflict more pain on him…' Trowa stood, winking at the other's. 'Do it well and get some revenge for me, eh?'  
  
That said the long fringed pilot turned around and moved out of the room.  
  
The other pilots grinned hungrily and looked down at the whimpering long haired pilot who was desperately trying to crawl after Trowa. The brain freeze from that coke had definitely got to him and there would be no escaping it for twenty minutes of extended torture. Oh how much he wished he'd die and it'd all end.  
  
Instead he whimpered as Quatre sat on his back and started to babble to him over the music and Heero's resumed and extra loud typing. 


End file.
